


First Kiss

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Scorpius have always been close. One night they get a little closer after some drinking shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

The second the firewhiskey had been brought out Albus knew something was going to happen. Not necessarily something bad but _something_. They'd just defeated Gryffindor in the most important Quidditch match of the season. Albus grinned, he could already feel James's wrath. He was pulled out of his thoughts of his brother by his best friend, the Slytherin chaser, Scorpius Malfoy.

"You see the match Al?" Scorpius slurred, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Of course." Albus smiled. "You know I'd never miss a match." Though Al had no interest in playing Quidditch he still loved to watch. "You did pretty well."

"Pretty well?" Scorpius asked insulted. "I was bloody brilliant! Practically won the match for us!" A few of the other, slightly less sloshed, Quidditch players snorted at that but, because he **had** lead them to a spectacular victory, let him have it. "Albie," Scor said and hooked his arm around Al's shoulders. "You look good."

"Thanks," Albus said dryly and tried to pull away from his intoxicated friend.

"No, I really mean it Albie," Scor insisted. "Your eyes..."

"What about my yes?" Al asked defensively.

"They're all..." Scorpius made a bad impression of an explosion and waved vaguely. "You're gorgeous."

"Not funny Malfoy." Albus shoved him lightly. "And unfair, I can't even be mean to you becau-" he was cut off by a pair of warm, overly wet lips on his own. He tried to pull back but Scor's hold on the back of his neck was firm. When the other boy let go his bottom lip lingered slightly on Al's, making him open his eyes sluggishly.

"I think I might be in love." Scor said and it seemed as if he'd sobered up some. "Been waiting to do that for a while." He licked his lips as if he could still taste Albus there.

"Well," Albus said seriously. "Maybe you shouldn't wait so long next time." He cracked a smile and Scorpius blinked as the other's meaning set in. Ablus rolled his eyes before leaning forward to snog the blonde senseless to the cheers of their housemates.

 _J's gonna kill me_. Albus thought but then he realized, he didn't care.


End file.
